


Venus and Mars

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mars, Sweet, Venus - Freeform, songispired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: They are different, just like Venus and Mars.





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but I never posted it in here. Anyway, some of the facts I mentioned aren't that occurred, but ignore it. At that time I wasn't that familiar with astrology.

Jackson’s new amusement: playing guitar.

A week ago Jackson bought a guitar, just because it looked cool, and now he is playing it nonstop. He doesn’t even know how to play guitar, but he claims that he is learning it now, from the Internet.

Mark doesn’t have anything against it, he enjoys seeing Jackson happy, but the boy won’t let that damn guitar down for not even a second. He even eats with it. All the attention Jackson gave Mark before now is directed toward his guitar, Jackson Jr. What a stupid name for a guitar.

“Come on Jackson, let the damn guitar to rest for a second.” Mark says looking at Jackson from the doorway. He knows Jackson for almost five years now and he saw Jackson infatuated with many things in all this years but never like this. It’s like Jackson doesn’t even knows that Mark is still there or that Mark wants some attention too.

Jackson looks up from his laptop and smiles at Mark. “You are way to serious, Mark.” Jackson says looking down at his laptop again. Mark guesses that Jackson is looking at some agreements or whatever you need to know to play the guitar. Mark’s life was better without Jackson Jr.

Even if they are looking at each other, Mark feels like they can’t look into each other eyes. And the award for intruder of year goes to Jackson Jr.

Mark is about to pull his hair out. If this continues one more week, Jackson will be a single man again. Not that anyone knows that they are dating because let’s face it, if someone finds it out their career as singers will go down in an instant.

They are like fire and rain. One is loud, the other one is quite. One is energetic, the other one is tranquil, but that is how they work.

Yes, Jackson can drive Mark sometimes crazy but Mark can’t stay mad at him for too much time. Jackson is too adorable for his own good. When they met, they just clicked together, like two pieces from a puzzle.

They are like Venus and Mars. The most different planets, yet the most resemble planets that this galaxy has but every time they are together on the scene they become one. Every love song they sing, they think about each other because that grand is their love.

Mark wouldn’t change a thing about them, even if they hide their relationship. This is better than nothing.

 

Mark’s new amusement: to annoy Jackson.

A week ago, Jackson bought a guitar and since then he is trying to learn to play a song, a love song, for Mark. Next week is their anniversary, a year since they are together. Mark would never expect such a gift, so Jackson tries his best but Mark keep complains that Jackson doesn’t give him attention. Their anniversary is about to come and Jackson haven’t learned not even a bit of this song. To play guitar is way too complicated that you see at others.

Jackson knows that Mark tries to fight over little things, just to get Jackson’s attention but Jackson won’t gave up easy. He really wants to surprise Mark, in a good way.

Yes, they are different. Jackson is fire and Mark is water. Jackson yells, shouts, makes jokes, always is running around and Mark is quite, doesn’t speaks his mind, he always keeps everything inside that sometimes Jackson gets crazy to find what, but he can’t stay mad at Mark. He knows that is how they work. They just click.

For Jackson, Mark is Venus: love and beauty. Just like Venus, Mark is the brightest person in the night sky and just like Venus Mark is the hottest person alive.

Just like Venus, Mark rolls in an anti-clockwise direction from Jackson which is Mars.

Yes, Jackson is Mars: the planet named after the God of War because Jackson will fight for Mark no matter the time, even when his career is in the middle. Mars looks like Earth, something common, while Venus is like Erath as well but somehow is different from everything, like Mark.

That’s why Jackson likes to compare he and Mark with Venus and Mars.

When Jackson wants to do something, Mark wants to do another things. When Jackson wants to watch television, Mark wants to make out. When Jackson wants to make out, Mark wants to watch television. They are perfectly imperfect, but Jackson won’t change a thing about them.

 

Jackson and Mark’s new amusement: to listen Jackson play guitar.

Yes folks, Mark loves Jackson Jr. now. Jackson played Mark’s favorite song with it and Mark loves every part of it, even when Jackson forgot a part of the song and started to play from the beginning because he claimed that he lost the feeling.

They keep their relationship a secret but Jackson and Mark won’t change a thing about it because they feet together like a puzzle.


End file.
